


Sweet darkness

by Klaushunlove



Series: Klaus songfics. English Version. [2]
Category: Knights of the Zodiac - Fandom, Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Bad English, M/M, Song: hey! (Red Hot Chili Peppers), Songfic, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaushunlove/pseuds/Klaushunlove
Summary: Who would come to his aid, to save his faith and hope? No one, because he was already corrupted, even before he knew it, now he was safe from love and corruption, in the dark...As would have been my perfect ending or plot development for when Shun was possessed by Hades.Songfic inspired by the song "Hey" by Red Hot Chili Peppers.SHUNxSHIRYU (but very mild, hardly mentioned)
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Dragon Shiryū
Series: Klaus songfics. English Version. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121258
Kudos: 2





	Sweet darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 🙂 I'm Klaus  
> ✌🏾  
> Well, English is not my native language, so if there is any misspelling, cohesion, coherence it's just me and my bad English. 😔  
> I wrote this fic years ago (2015 🤔) and well, I like it a lot and I wanted to translate it, I hope you enjoy it. Song: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=U6eFQDaJmnk

Hey!

That nobody is going to come to help me with this situation?

Hades is inside me and I feel like my humanity is being lost.

Isn't anyone going to come teach me how to keep hope alive to survive?

I feel how the darkness calls me, how he seduces me with his sweet voice, how he dominates me with words.

I go with you and teach me how seductive the darkness is, I go with you and teach me the pleasure of pain, I go with you and teach me the painful knowledge of the human attitude, I go with you and teach me something, something that I would never have seen in human eyes or in his soul.

Take the screw that holds my sanity, destroy it, dust what remains of my little humanity, kiss me and tear away my humanity, I want to be crazy, only for you Hades. Take the screw of my sanity.

I used to be so full of love, faith and trust, but it was already ripped from me, I used to know what others wanted, how they felt, but I don't know anymore, I used to want peace for the world, happiness and conscience for everyone and for everything, but no more.

Now more than ever I can use my conscience, and I can observe and feel human sin, how they slowly kill everything beautiful in this fucking world, everything healthy in this indignant world, now more than ever it is time to clean it, to erase everything bad and thus make a new Earth reborn, without humans to pollute it, old people longing for yesterday, without greedy adults to destroy it and without children who can observe everything bad.

Now I am alone in the dark, so warm and comforting, I walk through the beautiful darkness and I think, I think of friendship and caring and love, but I also think of disloyalty, envy and hatred, and I think the fucking emotions Human beings dominate and destroy the Earth, I believe that hatred corrupts love and envy kills friendship. Now I walk in the dark, safe from damn humans, safe from damn hate, but above all, safe from damn love, I don't want to be corrupted, even if I already am.

Hey, oh yeah, how long?  
I guess I should go  
Hey, oh yeah, see you later...  
What are you going to do today?

I don't want to hurt anyone, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu and Ikki, my brothers, I'm sorry, but I will have to, Hades has opened my eyes, if I have to kill them, well I will and Hades will help me, I know. And although it hurts me to hurt you dear Shiryu, I know that we started our relationship recently, but I swear to you that if you do not resist, I will send you to the Champs Elysees, along with the others and I promise to visit you, but if you resist, along with the others, I'm sorry, I'll have to send you to one of the hells, and even if you don't understand my motives for killing humans, I'll do it anyway. I'm sorry my love.

I don't want to prepare you for murder, for destruction, for your impending defeat, but that's what I'm about to do, Seiya already knows that I joined Hades. And even if now you and the rest of the knights are missing, I swear to you, even if they are not ready, keep this in mind, human destruction will take place, whatever the cost.

I will avoid communication between you, because I have seen and felt pleasure in torturing or making others feel discomfort, and you, golden knights, would be the perfect "experiment", I want to see and have fun with your despair in the face of isolation, taking away your senses and enjoying how they suffer in silence and without communication between you, how they would not be able to communicate with your goddess, with athena...

I want to see how they silently scream in pain, but without expressions, I want to laugh out loud from their faces.

I want everyone to know, especially you Athena, I want you to know that I joined Hades, because now I am Hades, I can feel the power running through my veins, the divinity within me and I want to know your reactions, because what are you going to do?, nothing.

I used to be so warm and loving, full of hope for the world, all the little things were so important to me, so beautiful and so cute, but now I know, they are unimportant things, things that deceive you, that make you a fucking illusion. That is why you have to destroy them and give everything to achieve it.

Hey, oh yeah, how long?  
I guess I should go  
Hey, oh yeah, see you later ...   
What are you going to do today?

Now everything is ready... who came to help me with this situation? Well Hades, and he made me open my eyes to this fucking world.

Hades is no longer within me because now I am Hades; my little humanity... Hahaha, just remembering makes me want to laugh.

Who came to keep my hope alive? Nobody, because my hope was already dead before I knew it.

I feel the darkness calling me, it's time to act, I get up from the throne and stand in front of Athena.

"My goddess, I haven't seen you in a long time."

My smile widens, I see how she realizes that it's just me and I feel that my hand goes to her heart and I tear it away, her look of surprise is so worth seeing. Now everything is complete, the eclipse will take place and there is no one to stop me, now my reign begins...


End file.
